


Italie

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [26]
Category: Marvel
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]One Shot Loki/Stephen
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Italie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est une réponse au défi "La roulette" ; tous les mois, un personnage par fandom est choisi, et tous les jours, on lui tire au sort une personne avec qui il devra être en couple, et on a 24h pour écrire sur ce duo (on a la même chose avec les couples)  
> Plusieurs textes de ce genre arriveront dans le recueil, certains ont été écrits depuis longtemps, mais je poste mes textes dans l'ordre des prompt du défi nommé le "Si tu l'oses". Si vous voulez les textes des roulettes le jour de leur écriture, vous pouvez rejoindre le serveur l'enfer de Dante 1.0 : https://discord.gg/7NtMrNf :)  
> Ce texte est la Roulette du 14/11/2020 
> 
> Ce texte est une sorte de suite du comics «Doctor Strange legacy tome 1: le dieu de la magie». Pour la faire courte, SPOILER  
> Loki a manipulé son monde pour devenir sorcier suprême pour des raisons pas top mauvaises, mais Stephen, voulant récupérer son pouvoir car considérant que Loki était trop dangereux, a foutu la merde (en gros) et se retrouve seul à la fin, avec juste son manteau, et le fantôme de son chien Bart.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il observait l’océan en tentant de reprendre son souffle, suite à son combat contre un des démons de Méphisto. Et en pestant contre ce dernier aussi ; pourquoi l’Italie ? Ne pouvait pas attaquer les États Unis comme tous les méchants habituels ?

Secouant la tête, il ouvrit un portail pour retourner dans son manoir, terriblement vide. Il se rendis dans sa bibliothèque, résigné à passer une nouvelle soirée seul.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En grimaçant, il salua la personne qui s’était déjà installé parmi ses livres.

-Loki, qu’est-ce que tu fous  encore  là ?

-Tu vas m’en vouloir encore longtemps ?  Répondit le Jötunn en tournant une page.

-Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?

Le dieu soupira de façon théâtrale  et releva les yeux vers le Sorcier Suprême.

- Je voulais simplement t’aider, Stephen. Te préparer à pouvoir affronter des menaces dont tu n’a même pas idée !

- En me volant mon titre, ma maison, mon manteau et mon apprentie/amie ?

-Ça t’a poussé à te dépasser !

-Je dois de l’argent à Wong et Robert ne veut plus jamais me parler. Zelma non plus. Et tu as tué mon chien.

-Bâ, vous finirez par vous réconcilier avec les trois. Et pour Bart… Je suis sincèrement désolé.

La voix de Loki s’était faite plus douce, exprimant un regret sincère. Stephen croisa son regard vert, et il senti quelque chose en lui. L’envie de lui pardonner. L’envie d’essayer de l’aider à changer.

Il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, qui les poussaient à vouloir s’aider, toujours un peu plus. Un étrange respect mutuel, qui se muait en quelques choses qu’ils ne maîtrisaient pas tout à fait. Un mélange de peur et d’espoir, particulièrement agaçant pour deux être comme eux.

Quelque chose à laquelle Stephen ne voulait pas vraiment penser, là maintenant.

En soupirant, il se mis en tailleurs dans les airs, grâce au manteau de Lévitation, résolu à tolérer la présence de Loki, et il amena un livre par magie devant lui.

Tous deux se mirent à lire en silence, conscient de la distance physique entre eux. Et presque désireux de l’abolir peu à peu...


End file.
